Valentines Tragedy
by LipbalmLover
Summary: Connor Stoll looks back at the memories of his late girlfriend Eva, who he lost on Valentines day. His brother, Travis Stoll, tries his best to comfort him and bring him back from his grief.
1. Beginning

**Okay Guys! So sorry there hasn't been a PJ fanfic in ages! But, I'm busy thinking of chapter ideas for my LOTR fanfic. So yeah, enjoy! **

_How did it come to this? _A year ago, he met the girl of his dreams. He _truly_ loved her, and she loved him back. He knew it. All the boys at Camp wanted her, but she showed no interest in them. _Only_ Connor Stoll.

She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had a cute round face, her jawbones and cheekbones defined softly. Her brown hair was always taken up in a messy-like bun, her eyelashes were naturally long and curled, but he didn't mind when she applied mascara to them.

Connor lay on his bed in the Hermes cabin, his arms resting behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. _Where did those days go? _He remembered that he asked her out one Summers day, and on Valentines day, he showed her how much he _really did _love her.

**That was then. **

Now, he was single. Both he and Travis lost their friends, Travis asked Katie out last year; they have been seeing each other ever since. Connor _lost_ Eva.** HIS **loved one. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he thought about her everyday. He _still_ loved her.

Just then, the cries of a baby sounded the cabin. Connor sighed and got off his bed to see to his baby, his and Eva's child.

"Ssh, my baby girl. What's the matter?"

The baby continued to cry, her small hands curled into fists. She stuck her hand inside her mouth, Connor gently pulling it out as soon as she put it in.

"You can't be hungry, I just fed you. Also, you can't need changing. I did that after you ate."

The baby looked up at her father, her eyes seemed to glow a green colour. Connor felt his heart break, his baby girl was upset. His fatherly instinct was to hold her closer to his chest, her ear placed near his heart. As soon as he did that, the baby calmed down. Her eyes fluttering, and eventually closed as she slept peacefully.

As the demigod lay the child back in the crib, he felt his heart well up in love and pride. Never before had he seen such a beautiful child, now he had her. Baby Hazel.

**Sorry that this was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Loves First Kiss

It all started when Connor met Eva. To him, she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. She had long, chocolate brown hair, hazel-green eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wasn't thin, but she wasn't fat either. Connor smiled as he remembered what she was like, his memories seemed to flood over him as he drifted off to sleep.

Connor stared over at Eva as they all sat down to have Lunch. Eva was sitting with a few daughters of Aphrodite, she seemed to get along with them well. When Eva caught him looking at her, he winked at her. he smiled at the reaction he got from her; which was a shy smile.

"He totally loves you, Eva!"

Eva smiled as she shook her head,

"Nah, why would he be interested in me? He's fit, and I'm just ugly."

Piper, daughter of Aphrodite gasped.

"No way are you ugly!"

Eva didn't listen, she got up, abandoning her food.

Connor watched as Eva left, Travis noticed and smiled.

"You love Eva!"

Connor snapped his gaze towards his brother almost instantly, then he shook his head.

"Nah, why would I love her?"

Travis held Katie's hand under the table, winking at her. Connor covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh, Travis noticed this.

"Don't worry con, you'll be right in between Eva's legs soon."

Connor decided to get up and go find her. Travis shrugged his shoulders and kissed Katie, both smiling in the kiss.

Connor found Eva sitting on the ground, water coming in contact with the tips of her shoes every now and then. Unexpectedly, he sat right next to her. Eva looked up and smiled, she seemed in thought.

"Connor, answer me honestly. Do you like me?"

Connor didn't know how to answer, he stuttered a few times as he tried to say the words. All the time, Eva stared at him, awaiting an answer.

"Yes..I do like you, Eva. I love you."

Eva smiled, her cheeks growing pink and hot.

"I love you too, Connor Stoll."

He touched her cheek, Eva leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Their lips seemed to move perfectly in sync, despite none of them had ever kissed anybody before. Connor pulled away, both of them breathless. Their foreheads touched, breathing almost heavily.

"Connor kissed Eva!"

Travis was watching the whole time with Piper, both of them cheering.

"Travis is so dead."


End file.
